


Present

by xkwonniex



Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also others - Freeform, Cheating, Christmas, Forgiveness, M/M, One Shot, Rape, Short, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkwonniex/pseuds/xkwonniex
Summary: Kim Taehyung is dating Woo Jiho who kinda is jerk and does huge mistake.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon, Kim Taehyung | V/ Woo Jiho | Zico, Kim Yukwon | U-Kwon/Woo Jiho | Zico
Kudos: 2





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Well not really happy but kinda?? Anyway Merry Christmas!

Taehyung’s POV

24th of the december, I was going to my and my boyfriend shared partment. When I get inside I hear some voices and though Jiho was planning a suprise. It was suprise indeed but not pleasant at all.

5 hours ago

"So Tae what are you doing this christmas? Since you don't want yo spend it with your hyungs." Namjoon says with fake cry.  
"You are okay with Jungkook spending christmas with his boyfriend but not me?"  
"Yeah! I can trust his boyfriend unlike yours." Namjoon puffs his cheeks.  
"Namjoon he is your childhood friend!"  
"That is why I don't trust him, I know him too well." I only roll my eyes to that.  
Meanwhile  
Kyung's POV  
I am suprised to see Yukwon sleeping on dorm's couch since he usually goes to his and Jungkook's apartment.  
"Kwon ah, what are you doing here?"  
"Kookie is at work and I am lonely." He pouts looking at me.  
"Are you alone here?" He only nods his head. So he hasn't noticed Jiho who has stared him before I came?  
"How long will you be here?"  
"About half of the day." I smirk at that before saying okay and going to look for Jiho.  
"Jiho do you have feelings for Yukwon?" He chokes to his drink.  
"Wha-what are you talking about!? I am dating Taehyung!" He blushes.  
"Yeah yeah Taco forever. But really? I see you stear at him all the time."  
"I-I don't have feelings for him but.." He mumbled.  
"But what? Oh wait never mind I already know. I have to go see you around." I left him confused and went to get our sleepy kitty.  
"Let's go Kwonnie."  
"Where?" He tilts his head.  
"To store, we have suprise to do." He follows me with out worries.  
Jungkook's POV  
"Hyungs~ can we stop already? I am kinda in a hurry!" I whine  
"Your dick can wait, this needs to be done." Jin says.  
"Easy for you to say since you are the one who is taking it." With that I got slaped back of my head. "Ouch! I am going to tell Kwonnie that you are child abusing me!"  
"You are the one who abuses him, what would you do if Taeil got to know everything what you have done to him?" Jin says with a smirk and I can only wide my eyes.  
"I haven't abused him! I am just.. too.. hard.." Ny hyungs only laugh as I get red as tomato.  
Jiho's POV  
When I get to my and Taehyung's apartment and open the door I see a rope tide to the door handle. I take of my shoes before following where the rope leads.  
I reach to our bedroom and I hear muffled moans and though Taehyung has come home and has a suprise for me. I open the door and it is suprise indeed but not Taehyung. What I see is Kim Yukwon tied to the bed, bell on his neck, gag ball in his mouth, vibaration in his ass and huge bow on his head. All I can do is stare at him as my cock starts to grow.  
Present  
Taehyung's POV  
I can't believe my eyes. Woo Jiho, my boyfriend cheating on me with his bandmate and one of my friend's boyfriend. I take photo of it and leave. I need to tell about this to Jungkook.  
Text messages  
Taehyung to Jungkook:  
Kookie.. Maknae.. I need to tell you something..  
Jungkook to Taehyung:  
What's wrong?  
Jiho is cheating on me..  
Oh no i'm so sorry, who is that bastard!?  
With Yukwon..  
..  
Kookie?  
You are lying  
I wish i was..  
Yukwon would never do that!  
I send photo of it to Jungkook  
I'm sorry maknae..  
I didn't replay and I was worries about Jungkook so I decide to go there.  
When I reach to his apartment I didn't bother do knock on the door and went right away inside only seeing a mess and hear sobbing.  
"Kookie!" I rush to him and see his wrist covered on blood. I think he puched a glass.  
"I am here. Let's go treat your hand." I pull him up, help him to get cleaned up before we both go sit to the sofa. Neather of talking until I decided to broke the silence.  
"I'm sorry maknae."  
"I don't believe it.. He wouldn't do that.. He says he loves me and that I am everything for him.."  
"Kookie, don't you believe he is two faced just like Jiho.."  
"He isn't!"  
In that moment the door open and crying Yukwon walks in.  
Author’s POV

"Jungkook!" He cries and runs to his boyfriend's arm who just stares at him blankly.  
"How dare you come fronth of my maknae after all you did to him ?!" Taehyung yells to the boy who starts to cry harder.  
"It's not true! It isn't, I didn't want to!"  
"Then why didn't you stop him??"  
"K-Kyung tied me.. H-he forced me and he-" Yukwon couldn't finish his sentence when he came crushing down crying so hard. Taehyung only watches as Jungkook picks the older one up, and takes him to the bedroom. Yukwon didn't want Jungkook to leave but he promised to come back.  
"Tae hyung you better find Jiho and talk to him.." Is all what Jungkook says before going back to bedroom leaving Taehyung alone.  
Jiho's POV  
I knew Taehyung saw us, saw me fuck Kwonnie, I hurted both of them.. I need to apologize from them but first I need to find Taehyung since he doesn't answer my calls. I bet Yukwon is already trying to explain to Jungkook everything.  
I was already getting tired, I couldn't find him anf went home where Taehyung was, sitting on a couch not looking pleased at all.  
"Tae! I'm so sorry." I say as imI hug him.  
"You are a jerk, how could you do this to me.." He cries to my sholder.  
"I'm sorry, I-I don't know how, when I got hone I though it was you who were moaning but I found naked Yukwon tied to the bed and I didn't think twice since I was getting horny and and I am so sorry!" I crush Taehyung harder in my arms. "I know I made mistake please let me fixs this." I didn't get replay but a push from Taehyung, this is it, he wants to break up, this is all my fault..  
"You are lucky that today is christmas and I really love you." I look at him shocked and pull him into a kiss.  
"I will make this up to you, I promise.." I hug him burying my face to his neck. That is how we fell asleep on couch.


End file.
